<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Star On Mars by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394491">A Star On Mars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco, Twenty One Pilots</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Robots &amp; Androids, Blurryface Era, Car Accidents, Coma, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gun Violence, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Josh Dun is a Sweetheart, M/M, Major Character Injury, Multi, Original Character(s), Past Abuse, Past Relationship(s), Pete as a music producer, Recreational Drug Use, Suicide Attempt, Trench Era</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:49:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25394491</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler Joseph has witnessed the highest highs and the lowest lows. He has won Grammy's, seen the biggest venues in the world, but has no one to share it with. Joshua Dun is the world's most successful man. He makes Synths, robots that look exactly like human beings. The two meet at a party after Josh is suddenly amazed by the forgotten musician's talent, and something sparks. The year 3434 can't get any better.</p><p>(Based off a roleplay, but has been altered into a book)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brendon Urie/Dallon Weekes, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph, Original Character/Original Character, Patrick Stump/Pete Wentz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Night We Met</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tyler was pretty sure that his faith had faded away, trickling down the drain to never been seen again when he had been kicked out of the house at 16 for coming out as gay. That proved to be far too much for the musician who was just starting his life. The least Tyler did was jump around friend's houses, finishing up what he needed to do in order to become a high school graduate. Tyler wouldn't settle for a GED like some of his friends did.</p><p>Sometimes when he looked out of the van he could see the rain heavy against the windows, and it brought Tyler back to nights where sometimes the voices got too loud, like the drugs couldn't fix it just this once.</p><p>It was a vicious cycle.</p><p>By the time Tyler was 23 he had won five Grammy's in one night, becoming the first gay musician to do that in 75 years. But while Tyler's career had officially peaked, the world was slowly losing trust in human musicians and went to Synths.</p><p>Maybe it was the fact that a man by the name of Joshua Dun had perfected Synths, made them everything humans wanted, and needed them to be. Sure, they had existed before he came into the industry, but Josh wasn't afraid to challenge the limits of what people had when it came to Synths. So close to being human, dangerously close, yet so complicated enough where it was far.</p><p>Josh wasn't the first one to make Synths though, in fact, he was just chasing the dream in hope that he could make them perfect. He had proven everyone wrong with a first-generation line of Synths that took care of everyday tasks without shutting down, could hold full conversations, and interact with children. Synths only came as adults, never children.</p><p>No one dared to substitute robot children for the real thing.</p><p>The musician had felt abandoned by his own fan base, and while Tyler had enough money to live comfortably, it wasn't the same as touring the world. After Blurryface and the death of his drummer related to a bus accident, Tyler fell off the face of the earth.</p><p>While Tyler's life was anything but special after just being remembered for a few things, Josh was living on the top of the world.</p><p>It was like love at first sight, the great love story, right?</p><p>Josh was no stranger to big events, and Tyler was no stranger to playing for large crowds, playing anything that came to mind. He could sit at a piano for hours, just allowing himself to get lost in his own thoughts, the movements of his feet against the pedal, occasionally overhearing other people talk, but never about him.</p><p>The night had just started, still young.</p><p>Four glasses were settled on the top of the piano, and Tyler was distant from reality, not even giving much regard to what he was playing.</p><p>Josh, on the other hand, was talking to handfuls of people, receiving praise, narrowly avoiding Synths, and people who wanted to talk to him, that's when the music tuned in.</p><p>
  <em>A star at the piano.</em>
</p><p>Sure, when you won five Grammy's in one night and were one of the most influential musicians in a long time, people were bound to notice a familiar face that everyone had seen on the TV and in the news for so long. Tyler's rise and fall from grace were so quick. Wasn't the first time that heaven had rejected him.</p><p>Josh grabbed a second drink, slowly coming into Tyler's mildly isolated space and he sat down the drink on the top of the piano and Tyler looked up for a moment, a smile on his face.</p><p>"I'm Joshua," He said without hesitation. Maybe Tyler already knew, but it just felt formal to do so. "Never quite hear someone play the piano like you do," Josh confessed</p><p>"Tyler. Been playing since I was five, so I hope that I'd be good." Tyler returned, slowly moving over. "You can sit with me if you'd like, I don't bite, at least not too hard." Tyler teased, looking over to Josh. He hadn't quite felt the spark with anyone else, not like this. Tyler never quite gave himself up to anyone out of fear, the idea of disappointing someone for being too much for them.</p><p>Josh wasn't the type of person to have time for anyone, work always consuming his time. Tyler had too much time on his hands now that he was no longer the biggest deal in the music industry. Two different ends of the spectrum.</p><p>"I know who you are, took a moment looking at you," Josh pointed out. The familiar features of the musician, how rough he looked, every feature from Tyler's nose to his long eyelashes. Josh wasn't going to lie, Tyler caught his eye and had him looped in without even trying. "Used to hear you on the radio, think everyone did though," Josh said.</p><p>That made Tyler feel a little better about the shitty circumstances that he had been put into.</p><p>"People would rather have a Synth play music for them than a human. Guess that the value behind the music has changed, but... I can't turn down a hot guy with a glass of champagne for me any time of the week, that's for sure."</p><p>The space was large, so many rich people, people changing the world, and testing what the world had known. Society had come so far, advanced beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Tasks that humans didn't want to do were now filled by synthetic people, solving so many of the world's shortage of workers and child care workers now that everyone had a desire to live on Mars.</p><p>"You used to being in places this big?" Tyler asked, looking over to Josh, his eyes not even directed onto his fingers that were on the piano keys, mindless, muscle memory kicking in, knowing what sound he was making without even listening.</p><p>Josh was more than relieved to know he wasn't going the wrong direction when it came to flirting with the musician. There was something about Tyler, just by the way he made music, the way he talked, the sparkle in his eyes over everything, how they were glazed over. Josh really hoped that there wasn't someone else at home waiting for him.</p><p>"Synths don't make music as humans do. Synths just go off of stored songs, stored chords, nothing all that original. There's a vast difference. They can do so many things, but learning new songs, writing them out, pouring their heart and soul into it? Doesn't have the same value as what a person writes." Josh mused, not meaning to ramble, but it seemed like Tyler was listening. "Humans know what real music is. It's their own thoughts, exhaustion, every small aspect poured into it. The only downside is that humans don't live forever."</p><p>Music had existed for so long that in the early 2000s there was a peak of music. Many musicians wanted to achieve the same inspiration from that era, and Tyler had channeled so many things in his music. He channeled trauma, fear, sadness, exhaustion, the idea of death, and dying, so many things. Tyler's music was far from black and white like how Synths had done it.</p><p>"Sorry for the tangent. I meant to say that I'm glad that they hired you. I don't mind bringing drinks to the cute pianist all evening." Josh decided to say and Tyler shook his head.</p><p>"The drinks and being noticed by the most attractive man on earth are more than enough of an apology," Tyler reassured.</p><p>Tyler dreamed of and wished he lived in a different time where only humans wrote the music, where lyrics and the sound were more valued than what a robot did. It was nothing against Josh though, it was just how Tyer felt. Tyler's music had changed the industry for a split second, and Tyler felt like he was on the top of the world when thousands of people screamed his words back.</p><p>It kept Tyler going this long.</p><p>
  <em>Josh might be the change he needed.</em>
</p><p>"Nothing is easy about writing music though. A machine can do it easy, but no matter how long I sit in the studio it seems to take forever to write the perfect song. Haven't done that in a long time, but I like to think that even when that person is gone that their music lives on, keeps changing the world."</p><p>He was smiling back at Josh, and <em>damn </em>did he loved that smile.</p><p>"I don't mind playing for you, though. You bring me drinks, I play, think that's a fair exchange."</p><p>Josh knew he had clicked with Tyler. They were on the same level as far as creating went, passionate about the things they did, the worlds they changed. That spark and high whenever Tyler talked about music just made Josh want to hear Tyler talk all night.</p><p>"I like you already," Josh pointed out, and Tyler knew it from that moment that this was an amazing thing for him.</p><p>"I do hope I'm not making anyone back at home jealous. But if I'm not how would you feel about dinner?"</p><p>His eyes hadn't come off of Josh's eyes, his face, his features, if this was what love felt like, Tyler didn't want it to fade, just like the high he was coming down from. Tyler hadn't ever been asked on a date, especially by someone who genuinely seemed to have everything. Why would Josh want him? There were so many things bubbling to the surface that Tyler didn't want to let out.</p><p>
  <em>Why was it so damn scary to just fall in love?</em>
</p><p>"Not at all," He said and stopped playing, slowly getting up once Josh did, grabbing his jacket.</p><p>✬</p><p>They walked down the never-ending hallway, and Josh could already imagine the headlines;</p><p>
  <em>Joshua Dun gets comfortable with a musician.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Joshua Dun leaving his own party with a mystery man.</em>
</p><p>The list went on and on, excessive, but everyone was curious about what the richest and most successful man on earth did.</p><p>The wealth aspect didn't attract Tyler, in fact, money was never a selling point for the musician. It was a small part of Josh, and Tyler was more attracted to Josh's looks, the way he talked, his interactions with other people and himself. Josh and him both could have been dirt poor and he would still look at Josh the same way. Tyler didn't need any of the fancy things.</p><p>"I'm surprised you're not taken, you're quite the handsome man," Josh said and Tyler could feel the warmth crawl onto his face <em>just </em>a bit, but not enough to tint his face red, confidence still showing through as best as Tyler could conjure it up around Josh.</p><p>"Say the same to you. How does the hottest guy on earth not have someone? But I'm glad that you sat down next to me. Thought the entire night was going to be boring." He said with a wink.</p><p>The music from the other room had become a distant memory, now just focused on the sound of Josh's voice, the sound of their footsteps filling the hall that never seemed to end. Was this all Josh's? Tyler wouldn't be surprised.</p><p>Josh, on the other hand, could feel heat crawling to his ears at Tyler's comment. He loved the way Tyler's voice was, just with a little bit of rasp, but it was so soft. Josh couldn't get enough of hearing it. One half of his head said to drag Tyler home, wanting to be out of the sight and attention of everyone who could potentially be watching, forming their opinions about the two of them before anything had been there. He wasn't trying to rush something potential though, but it was so tempting to just have Tyler close to him, ignorant to the whole world, ignorant to the fear and criticism that Josh felt like he had become used to.</p><p>"I'm glad I did, too," Josh said, a smirk on his face before putting his thumb against the door handle to scan his fingerprint, the door of the conference room popping open.</p><p>There was a view of the city and Tyler slowly closed the door behind him, setting down his jacket. It reminded him of being in a plane coming back home for the 500th time that year. Oh so nostalgic, oh so sweet, and Tyler wondered what his life would turn into after this.</p><p>"This is... amazing. You see this every day?" Tyler asked and Josh nodded.</p><p>"Just about," Josh responded as he loosened his tie, unbuttoning a few of his buttons to be able to breathe, feeling some relief, offering Tyler a bottle of water and he took it, popping open the top of it, pressing his lips against the edge of it.</p><p>"Thanks. I have to drive home in one piece." Tyler said, hoping he had time to sober up. His throat was sore from singing for a few hours, feeling a little out of tune just like the piano that sat in the centerpiece of the room. Hydration was the one thing Tyler didn't consider, despite always being on his feet, needing to do something. He ran off caffeine and other things he wasn't proud of. The fear of letting those things out and to Josh really made Tyler's blood run cold at the thought.</p><p>"So what made you want to host a huge party? All the people in Columbus and you decided I was the most interesting. Should I be concerned?" Tyler asked as he flopped down into the chair, looking over at Josh. Tyler never had people in his life who actually valued him for his music and the way he was as a person. Tyler had a fair share of people basing Tyler's personality over just a few interviews.</p><p>No one went out of their way to find humans to play music for them. Humans got tired, but Josh seemed to see something in him, and Tyler wasn't sure he had enough time to process right now. What would one of the richest men on the face of the earth want with him? Tyler didn't see the appeal.</p><p>"As much as I like Synths, I tend to appreciate the human form a bit more. I studied anatomy for a couple of years. Think that has something to do with the realistic aspect of my Synths. There's no way to program free will or independence in the way that humans possess it, but... Everything is coded. I guess it's the idea of unpredictably that makes everything better." Josh said.</p><p>"Besides, even if Synths are appealing to some people, I like my boys without hard drives," Josh said with a smirk on his face. "Yeah, I don't like a ram stick down my throat either," Tyler said with a little laugh, his eyes going out the window. The city was gorgeous, and Tyler could get lost in this, and then his eyes went over at Josh's again. He was pretty sure this was what love was supposed to be like, and despite feeling tired, Josh was the type of wake up call that Tyler needed.</p><p>"Got anything else besides picking up cute musicians and making robots?" Tyler asked, that smug look on his face not fading. They had privacy, and Tyler didn't want this moment to come out of his grasp.</p><p>Josh usually didn't connect to people like this, wondering if it was the money that attracted Tyler, the fame, but it seemed more than that. Tyler really could care less about the money or the fame, especially since he felt like he had everything and nothing at the same time. Josh might be the type of person to fill the gap.</p><p>"To tell you the truth? I don't. I wish I had more hobbies. In the morning I take runs, boxing lessons, but no one does that for fun. It's to say in shape. My work is my focus. But it's nice to have a conversation with someone who's actually human. Feels a bit more valuable." Josh explained, and Tyler couldn't help but feel some sort of way about it. How the hell did the most important man on earth have no hobbies besides staying in shape? Tyler couldn't imagine having his life like that.</p><p>"You have any plans after this event?" Josh asked bravely and Tyler shook his head. "I have all the time in the world if you do."</p><p>"Come home with me," Josh said, the words coming out like a whisper like Josh had something to hide, but there was nothing to hide. He didn't want to hide this. "Just tonight," He continued before grabbing Tyler's hands.</p><p>✬</p><p>Tyler didn't take long to get up once Josh got up, and Tyler's car was brought along, and while Tyler got into the car before Josh got in and buckled up, and Tyler rested his head on Josh's shoulder, and Josh spoke up once the car began to move, the engine silent.</p><p>"How much did you like that white piano? You looked gorgeous playing it." Josh said and Tyler hummed for a moment. "Loved it. Almost as nice as the one I have at home." Tyler responded.</p><p>The musician was incredibly proud of his music skills, perfecting them for shows, in his private time to produce records, playing for whoever asked as long as he was able to pay his bills. It turned from a passion into a career that Tyler felt incredibly uncertain about, and meeting Josh tonight sparked something in Tyler when it came to his music that no one else was capable of.</p><p>"I want you to have it. I... I know it sounds crazy and a bit of a stretch, but I don't want it collecting dust." Josh began and Tyler shook his head quickly. "I have no space for it. It's your piano and I don't want to take it from you. I appreciate the offer--" and then Tyler was cut off by Josh putting his finger on Tyler's lips. "How about you have it at my place? There's a room, lots of natural light, overlooks the pool in the backyard. I could have the piano there, just means you have to come over more often."</p><p>Tyler didn't need to think about it for more than a few moments before he nodded.</p><p>"I can work with that."</p><p>✬</p><p>They pulled into the gated community, everything just barely being lit up by the street lights, and Tyler was mesmerized, to say the least. The houses were gigantic, and Tyler unbuckled himself once they got to Josh's house, and he let Josh ahead of him, Josh taking off his shoes, putting his keys and wallet onto the table. Tyler took off his shoes as well, putting his stuff alongside Josh's. His feet felt warm, the floor was warm, climate control, and Tyler rubbed his hands together. It was cold and Tyler rubbed his hands together.</p><p>"It gets a little cold at night. I have a spare room, but... It'd be nice to have you close." Josh said and Tyler smiled a bit. "Maybe that's why I came over. Usually, don't go to guy's houses just to sleep in their guest rooms." Tyler teased.</p><p>Josh grabbed Tyler's hand and led him up the stairs.</p><p>He admired all of the open space, and when Josh opened the door to his bedroom, Tyler's eyes went wide with wonder.</p><p>There was a fireplace, a TV, and fur carpet right under the California King Bed. It looked so comfortable and welcoming.</p><p>Beyond the view of the pool was the city, and Tyler headed out to the balcony after sliding open the door, Josh coming behind Tyler to wrap his arms around him.</p><p>"Fall asleep to this every night?" Tyler asked quietly and Josh nodded. "Want to enjoy it with someone. I leave the curtains open if you'd like." Josh said and Tyler nodded before the other man pulled away to go get changed into pajamas, and Tyler rubbed the back of his neck. "You can borrow whatever you'd like for the night," Josh called from the closet. "Just grab me whatever you'd like, don't want to mess up your wardrobe," Tyler said.</p><p>He didn't mind changing in front of Josh, and soon enough Josh pulled him close under the covers and Tyler rested his head on Josh's chest, his eyes falling shut, listening to Josh's heartbeat and it brought Tyler back down to earth.</p><p>"Night," Josh said, Tyler whispering back the same before falling asleep.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Blasphemy Is Just For Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In a world where things were constantly changing, so were Josh's thoughts around every situation. Sure, he wanted more, and Tyler seemed to be the one. But he didn't want to get his hopes up too high. That never seems to work in his favor.</p><p>Tyler's sleep had been filled with dreams, not wanting to forget the moment he had met Josh. Good sleep was scarce when you were drugged up on cocaine 90% of the time, and Tyler found himself actually vulnerable with someone after promising himself he wouldn't do so. But while Tyler was ignorant of the world, Josh was waking up, looking down at himself to Tyler who looked peaceful, his face relaxed, his hair all over the place. He combed his fingers through Tyler's hair, which was slowly becoming a little too long for comfort</p><p>One moment it went from relaxed and quiet to Tyler scrunching up his face for a moment, forgetting where he was for half a second before his eyesight had come back and he smiled lazily at Josh.</p><p>"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you. Looked so peaceful." Josh whispered and Tyler sleepily shook his head. "Mmm, it's okay," He promised. Tyler would rather wake up like this.</p><p>"Didn't tell me you had tattoos," Tyler said with a smug look on his face after a few moments of silence, just wanting to listen to Josh's heart and the silence that filled the room. Usually, Tyler would still be asleep, not wanting to face the world that was out there. None of it sounded appealing until now.</p><p>"Oh?" Josh hummed, looking at Tyler's waking up face. He didn't think anyone could wake up looking as perfect as Tyler did, the way his voice was slightly raspy, his cheek red from where he had been resting his head. It was all perfect to Josh, and Josh wanted to hold on to this moment forever, he wanted to hold on to Tyler forever. Tyler wouldn't have had it any other way.</p><p>"I have a sleeve and a few other things," Josh said, his fingers still curling through Tyler's hair. He planned on getting more, but he just wasn't sure <em>what </em>he wanted to get.</p><p>Tyler had the black bands across his skin, a few on his chest, one black band around his middle finger on his left hand. Tyler was never sure if he wanted more, though. He was pretty set on what he had.</p><p>"Got anything interesting going on today, or do I get to be stuck with you?" Tyler teased. He really didn't want to have to leave Josh, but he was the busiest man on the planet, and Tyler didn't want to test his boundaries and make everything awkward.</p><p>"Was planning on going down in my lab and getting things done, but I have a meeting that I have to be a part of. Doesn't mean you have to leave." Josh said and slowly sat up, and Tyler did the same, rubbing the side of his face. "Might jump into that pool," Tyler winked. But he needed before a shower that. "Feel free, if you need any clothes, the closet is free rein,"</p><p>❁</p><p>It took Tyler a bit too long to find clothes he wanted to wear, and maybe it because Josh had so many. Tyler's wardrobe wasn't nearly as extensive as Josh's, and some clothes just hung off his frame until he got everything tied up, heading downstairs, hearing a few things moving around, smelling the coffee machine. It smelt more like home than his own home did.</p><p>
  <em>Josh made it feel like home.</em>
</p><p>"You have an entire store up in there. How the hell do you get ready in the morning? I'd miss half of my meetings if I had to be in there in the morning."</p><p>Tyler's hair was still damp as Josh slid over the glass, sipping at it, relieved to have something that wasn't an energy drink. Tyler's diet was anything but great, always neglecting his needs for certain things.</p><p>"It might surprise you, but I compare my closet small to some of my friends. 95% of the houses in the neighborhood are bigger than this one. I can take you around if you'd like." Josh hummed, smiling a bit at Tyler. "I can only imagine what you and your friends consider big and what I consider big. In comparison, I have a <em>tiny </em>closet. I store all of my old performing outfits under the bed."</p><p>Tyler hadn't gotten into any of those outfits in a damn long time. It felt foreign to even grab for them. But he never got rid of them, a minor part of him unable to let go of the memories that lingered. Tyler didn't let go of things easily. It was what made him strong and so weak at the same time.</p><p>"You going to join me in the pool after your meeting, or is it just going to be me and some robot stuck out there?" He said with a teasing voice. Tyler didn't want to be alone in this enormous house, and he couldn't imagine how Josh and a synth or two lived here. There was too much space, and it made Tyler feel overwhelmed. Tyler had a decent-sized house, but it was no mansion, it was no castle.</p><p>"There may be a possible robot. I have a few synths here, too much to do around this place." Josh explained, thinking for a moment. "They're all newer generations. Except for one. He's still one of the oldest synths. When the market was pushing them out, he was one of the first. But he's programmed to have plenty of jokes. He looks a little more robotic than the rest, but he fits in."</p><p>"Shouldn't have taken out the ten thousand joke feature. Made me inclined to want to buy one back in the day. But let me guess, standards changed, and you didn't have as much fun with giving them jokes?"</p><p>That really showed Josh's personality, but Tyler thought it was cute, honestly.</p><p>"At the time it was a great idea, everything was experimental at the time, and I was still learning how everything conflicted and what worked. But needs do change, and I wanted them to be more of a caretaker and a companion than anything else. They're still all of those things and then some, but I had a lot of problems with the concept. People didn't like the idea of involving a robot in their everyday activities, and there were problems that I could fix, but they couldn't. I just simply did it better." Josh said, a little cocky about that, but there was truth to it all and Josh was extremely proud of his success with it. "Now they're everywhere. I'm okay with that. I don't mind. But there are always simpler times than what's happening now."</p><p>He could see the wonder in Tyler's eyes with focus, and Josh thought it was adorable. Everything about Tyler was impossibly perfect, as if it was all too good to be true. And maybe it was.</p><p>"Everyone knew that they were redone the right way by the smartest guy in the room, and now everyone knows it," Tyler smirked, but he meant it. It seemed like Josh could do anything he put his mind to. Tyler didn't quite have that drive when it came to anything technology-wise, but Tyler could put a song together in less than an hour, even if it was a mess. That was his specialty, and not everyone understood that.</p><p>But he could see the tips of Josh's ears tinted red at Tyler's compliment of his intelligence, shrugging it away, digging into the smoothie as he put two slices of bread into the toaster. Those words were different coming out of Tyler's mouth.</p><p>"I should come over sometime. I'd love to see your house, your instruments, your old tour things. If you're okay with that." Josh suggested, seeing the purple smoothie on Tyler's upper lip, and he leaned over to grab a napkin, wiping Tyler's mouth, and he raised an eyebrow, but wasn't quite against it.</p><p>"Can I kiss you?" Josh asked.</p><p>"Going to need your number first,"</p><p>But his lips met Josh's, sliding his hands against Josh's face, forgetting about the world that surrounded them. He could taste coffee, blueberries, and peanut butter on Josh's lips, and maybe a bit of cherry chapstick under all of that, not the best combination, but for some reason Josh made it all amazing. He couldn't be perfect at everything, it wasn't fair.</p><p>Josh always thought that his life would involve work, and sure, maybe they were moving too quickly, but Josh stopped caring about 16 and a half hours ago and 20 miles up the road. They barely knew each other, and yet it felt like they had known one another for centuries. Maybe the universe put them together as if they were soul mates, intended to meet the other regardless of their lives. Josh was seriously starting to think that was the case. No one ever quite made him feel this way.</p><p>
  <em>Ever.</em>
</p><p>But despite slowly pulling away, he kept his forehead against Josh's, Josh's arm wrapped around Tyler's waist. Josh didn't want to let go of this moment, and Josh knew he had to convince Tyler to stay, that Tyler couldn't leave. It was possessive, and maybe a little soon for that, but it didn't matter.</p><p>Tyler kept thinking back to a sore time where he was told he wouldn't quite be as loved as he wanted to be, remembering vivid moments where his dad beat the hell out of him, promising him that if he ever fell in love that he'd be a dead man, that someone would string him up to the ceiling and kill him. Love didn't quite seem something that would ever be possible for him. Then he met Josh Dun, of all the people on the planet he fell in love with someone who everyone knew. Maybe it was a curse or a blessing in disguise, and Tyler wanted this to last.</p><p>"Look like you're thinking about something," Josh whispered, running his fingers through Tyler's messy and thick hair. "Thinking about how you're stuck with me forever and how I feel okay with that,"</p><p>"I was thinking the same thing. There are so many things I love about you, and I don't think I can get enough of you playing the piano, how funny and smart you are, how passionate you are. I'm glad I got to know you."</p><p>"You're... You're something else. Unique. I can't put a word to it, to explain how I'm feeling, how I feel about you." Josh whispered, as if someone else was listening in on their conversation and that it was a big secret. "You're good with words. I think you'll find the right one." Tyler promised before his lips met Josh's again, everything electric. "Never thought I'd ever find someone worth keeping around, but you are. I'd make all the time in the world to spend time with you."</p><p>He gestured to Tyler's smoothie, gently pulling away from the other man.</p><p>"We'll figure out the details. You should finish your breakfast."</p><p>❁</p><p>The pool was warm, and Tyler had his head just above the water, savoring it all. The jets rested against his stomach, submerging his head into the water before getting to the edge of the water to watch Josh on the phone. There were too many numbers, too many technical things being discussed that Tyler zoned out on, and all Tyler could think was <em>'How the hell is someone sexy like this, constantly?'.  </em>He really was amazed by Josh at all times with <em>everything</em>. Josh looked amazed without a shirt, Tyler knew that much. But he couldn't be distracting Josh with his flirting, no matter how much he wanted to. Josh had important business stuff occurring.</p><p>Josh regrets sitting outside while on the phone. The pool looked enticing with Tyler settled in it, crystal clear water shining on tan skin. He wanted to jump in, forget about his actual job, the obligations the world held. Josh had blown up a big pink flamingo floatie, focusing on that instead of the practical angel in his pool. It was impossible to look that good at all times, or so Josh thought.</p><p>But the phone call was important, a big corporation looking to have his synths used in their programs. It sounded like a great idea, the profit of it, but Josh didn't jump into decisions blindly, no matter how appealing things might have seemed. He read between the lines, because Josh knew that if he ran with everything based on numbers, it would have killed his company and the concept of a working synth a long time ago. Josh didn't disregard fine print, and maybe it was a bad characteristic, but it kept him safe.</p><p>About thirty minutes later, Josh put out his offer, immediately being put on hold, and his eyes went away from the flamingo and back to Tyler.</p><p>"It'll only take a few more minutes. Okay? Promise I'll be in once the call is over." Josh said, a warm smile on his face that Tyler returned with a smirk on his face. "Mmm, no rush. I'm not stopping you or your big plans. Lots of big conversation?"</p><p>"Lots of big talk," Josh said with an eye roll, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Tyler. Tyler's eyes were intense, and he was too busy staring back at Tyler to hear his own name over the phone, and quickly got sucked back into the conversation with a bunch of executives. Josh knew he would not lose at his own game, and no one could outsmart him with these things. It wouldn't end well for them, and it certainly wouldn't go the way they wanted.</p><p>But after another 5 minutes of argument, Josh put the phone down and climbed into the pool, and Tyler swam over to him, Josh pulling Tyler close, leaning back a bit.</p><p>"Have to meet with them next week in Cincinnati, you want to come with me? It'll just be two days, but we can have dinner once the meetings are done, so it might be boring, but we'll have plenty to do after that." Josh asked. "I'd love to come with you, you think I'd say no?"</p><p>Tyler grew up in Ohio, and while he was a musician he found himself traveling around Ohio in so many obscure places, small towns, big cities, stereotypical parts of Ohio that Tyler avoided at all costs. He played whatever shows he could to keep the lights on, the bills paid, his stomach full, and clothes on his back. He was no stranger to traveling, and traveling with someone who he actually loved sounded nice to Tyler.</p><p>California was so different from Ohio. Tyler had surrounded himself with people who had stardom that he couldn't quite dream of, and for a second it all made him forget about the awful things that Ohio had, the sore memories that Tyler wished he could wash away. But no matter how far he was from home he couldn't get away from all of that. Maybe Josh would finally make him feel a bit more at home, but how long would that last? Tyler didn't want to get attached too soon and then be let down and drown in his own sadness.</p><p>"But it means we're finally going on a date, and I'm paying," </p><p>"I suggested a date in the first place. I won't stop you, just means I'll pay for everything else." </p><p>"Can't stop you from doing anything, but maybe you can come by tomorrow, I can get some packing done, think it'll be good," He mused, excited to have Josh over, but more embarrassed than he wanted to be considering his house was <em>much </em>smaller than Josh's, but Josh didn't seem like the type of guy to value monetary things over the actual experiences and possibilities with their relationship. </p><p>But what is a relationship? Maybe it was too soon to tell.</p><p>"It's always nice to go down into the city. Reminds me of when I was younger, 19, and I had a gorgeous view in this studio apartment of the city where I could see the bright neon lights from the bullet trains and the surrounding buildings, and how when the train passed through every building around it would shake. But I'd always fall asleep watching the traffic. Makes me miss the city, but I prefer having peace now that I'm older."</p><p>Josh got to see so much of the world that it didn't surprise Tyler that he lived in a big city and wanted to be out here in the suburbs. But Josh wondered how Tyler lived, where he lived, what he did when he wasn't playing small gigs, hired by big companies. He wondered if last night was the first job that Tyler had in a while when it came to entertaining, but Josh felt as if it'd be rude to ask; things that weren't any of Josh's business.</p><p>Tyler vividly remembered living in downtown Los Angeles, seeing the lights of cars below him in the penthouse balcony, how he could hear cars honking, the distant yelling of people screaming, laughing, occasional fighting. He didn't mind leaving California, because despite all of the pain that happened in Columbus his heart belonged in Ohio. It was the place that boosted his career and allowed him to get to other places.</p><p>"Living in a city is nice. Don't have to be alone because you'll always have someone stop you in the middle of the street to pester you. I left home when I was 17, 3 months before, so the state had a hard time when it came to getting me back to my parents. Guess it was better than getting my ass beat for coming out as gay. I'm just glad that Twenty One Pilots had their moment." Tyler reminisced, but in a painful way; a sore way. Opening up wasn't always a bad thing, but more often than not he'd much rather bury everything under the rug. But he could trust Josh, right?</p><p>"I don't mind living in a city either, but peace and quiet isn't a bad thing. I got attached to the idea of everyone yelling my name after 5 Grammys in one night. Makes me feel accomplished to be the only gay musician to do that in over 75 years, but... I think of going back to California, always bringing back ideas. Guess that I don't want to get attached again and then let myself down when the industry decides that Synths have filled in the gap I can't. Maybe I should call my producer, be proactive, and stop complaining." </p><p>He paused for a moment, sliding his hands up to Josh's face for a moment.</p><p>"Just hate being alone," Tyler confessed. He didn't want to become dependent on Josh, seem selfish, and just there for the money, but Tyler didn't want Josh to fade away and then disappear. That might just break his heart.</p><p>Josh felt the ache in his heart for Tyler as he listened to him speak, letting his eyes fall shut, not letting his attention drift away. He couldn't begin to imagine how Tyler felt, being on the top of the world, being so successful that everyone knew his name, every song he sang, and then to have it ripped away without a second thought. All of that hard work, forgotten by too many when he was supposed to end up legendary. The world grew out of what music meant and how people felt about it.</p><p>Maybe it was selfish to think that if Tyler's career went another path and didn't fail that they wouldn't have met at the party last night, not meeting the way that was so perfect. But their souls had a deep and undeniable connection, an instant connection, eventually meant to find one another at some point. </p><p>"You don't have to be alone anymore. I know I'm not the same as an entire venue of people yelling your name, but I'm not leaving you anytime soon." Josh promised as he leaned into Tyler's hands, smiling like an idiot. "Don't need a whole venue screaming my name. Sure, I miss it, but I'd rather keep your screaming to myself." He winked, Josh, raising an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting those words to come out of Tyler's mouth.</p><p>"If you want to get back into music I wholeheartedly support you. I think you should do it, because I am pretty confident that there are fans that miss you." Josh reminded, pressing his lips against Tyler's forehead. "Most people don't get to say they've won five Grammys in one night. It's more than impressive." Josh praised and Tyler felt like he was bordering on blushing. He never had someone compliment him so often, especially without condition.</p><p>"I remember seeing your cute face on so many billboards and hearing your songs on the radio. It was a brief period of time, but it was pretty damn amazing." Josh confessed without any shame.</p><p>"Mhm... Since you called me cute I'll let you see my awards. I'm terrified of holding them, thinking they'll break if I touch them. But you know what? I think I did pretty damn good. Despite all of the pain, I did some amazing things. I got to make my grandfather proud. He uh... Called me before he started to lose his memory really bad, told me he saw my face on the billboard. Rented out that same one since he drove down that road nearly every day. It's bittersweet, but if I made him proud I knew that everything I didn't wasn't for nothing." Tyler smiled. </p><p>"That's sweet, renting that billboard," </p><p>Tyler kissed Josh though, just so prove that he felt something other than sorrow, that he was in love, that Josh loved him back, that everything would be okay, and Josh kissed back. But Josh quickly splashed water in Tyler's face, and he scrunched it up, trying to prevent the chlorine-filled water from going into his eyes.</p><p>"Do you wanna stay the night again? I'll make dinner, or we can order some takeout. There's this <em>amazing </em>Thai place that has the best fish cakes you'll ever try." </p><p>"I'd love to stay the night again, plus I'd love to see you cook, but fish cakes sound pretty good right now. I'll trust your judgment either way." Tyler smiled. He was down for food either way, but he was thinking about other things; ultimately how he'd get high in the bathroom without Josh catching him in the act.</p><p>"You look so tan already," Josh commented, and Tyler smirked. "Just got good genes I guess. But we should probably get out. You're burning up and it won't feel good later." He reminded. He didn't want Josh to be in pain just because they were in the pool all day, especially when Josh had so much to do. He had the literal weight of the world on his shoulders, balancing everything. Tyler couldn't imagine what that was like.</p><p>❁</p><p>Tyler was able to get in a shower where he quickly squeezed in time to do what he needed to do before having dinner, savoring every last bite before cuddling with Josh for the night, the TV on in the bedroom, in the process of falling asleep from being comfortable with Josh, but wanting to stay awake so that Josh wasn't alone. </p><p>Getting attached wasn't always a good thing.</p><p>"Tomorrow I should head home, grab some of my stuff for our little trip, and then come back home. If you want you can come over and see the place." He hummed.</p><p>They had just met, and Tyler usually didn't trust people right off the bat, but there was something about Josh, like it was in his blood to trust Josh, as if it was instinct. Tyler had never felt that before, so comfortable with someone that he'd let that person hold his Grammy's and admire all of the things in his studio, his house. He wanted Josh to see that side of him, especially since Tyler was closed in and private with everyone he worked with; besides Pete. Pete was the only exception to everything.</p><p>Josh turned down the volume of the TV so he could properly hear Tyler and smiled at the mention of going over to Tyler's place.</p><p>"Of course. I'm not super busy tomorrow, and I bet your place is adorable. Then we'll come back here... Think I can get used to this."</p><p>Tyler was always worried that the first guy he'd truly love wouldn't value him, wouldn't want in on everything. But Josh seemed interested entirely, and damn did that make Tyler happy, and he let it show without any shame on his face.</p><p>"Like having you here every day," Josh spewed, not sure if it sounded right in his head until he said it, and then it made sense.</p><p>"I like your place more. Gives me an excuse to steal all of your warm and baggy clothes so I can be lazy and don't have to wash my own. Plus I'm pretty sure you won't wear all of those clothes on your own." Tyler teased and Josh rolled his eyes. "I knew you were gonna be a thief. As soon as you needed clothes to sleep in you started stealing mine. I think it's adorable." He hummed, enjoying the fact that Tyler was comfortable. He deserved comfort, and Josh didn't mind providing such while Tyler was with him; which would hopefully be always.</p><p>"I'm going to warn you that my house is a disaster. I'm not gross, and I don't intentionally mean to be messy, I just choose to not keep on top of it until I absolutely have to."</p><p>"Mmm, don't worry about it. My work lab is a mess,  a terrible, awful mess." He said, shaking his head. He had coffee cups filled with days-old coffee, sometimes not being bothered to warm it all up, making a whole other cup, leading to everything piling up. But this included other caffeine products, pens, and a handful of drawing tablets filled with concepts, formulas, the works. It was chaos, but as long as it worked for him it was all that mattered.</p><p>"I guess I'm just worried about the paparazzi following us. Sometimes they lurk outside the gates and follow the car, but I don't think we should have a problem if we take your car." Josh thought out loud. "We'll be fine, doesn't matter who's car we take. Your windows are tinted, and people are always going to stalk us. If you don't want anyone to know anything about this for a while until you're ready, that's fine."</p><p>It hurt to think that way, to believe that Josh would want to bury their relationship and keep it under wraps, because what face of an industry would want to date someone who was known for their career lasting all of five minutes and then disappearing? He wouldn't blame Josh, but it didn't eliminate the pain either way.</p><p>But Josh could see a certain look on Tyler's face, and his hand slipped from resting on Tyler's hip to playing with his fluffy hair, admiring how soft it was, but Josh was taking his time to admire Tyler. He had bright yet worn eyes, youthful yet old at the same time as if he had seen things that couldn't be described. But Tyler had an old soul, Josh was certain of that. He was passionate about the things he discussed, putting energy into them, but the difference in age depending on the topic was super sweet. Tyler had energy though, and Josh wasn't surprised considering Tyler was consuming caffeine products all day, but he wondered how Tyler had avoided going without a Redbull.</p><p>It was probably a good thing that Tyler didn't have one.</p><p>"I really don't care if they know. I don't want to hide someone I love away and behind hoodies and sunglasses. I want to show you off, I want to go places without worrying about what we're actually doing in front of people because we're hiding that." Josh said, not at all denying how he felt, and truthfully? It made Tyler happy to know that Josh valued him and wanted to show him off. Tyler knew that he was lucky, no denying that.</p><p>"As long as you don't mind; the added publicity that will come your way. I won't let anyone ever hurt you or get too close. I promise." Josh reassured, curling his fingers through Tyler's hair again. "Josh. I've lived that life before. I trust you, and I don't think anything will happen that hasn't already happened to me before when I was a big-time musician. Seriously."</p><p>"Mhm, silly me. You were the hottest star on the planet." He hummed, letting Tyler rest his head into his lap, Tyler practically melting as Josh played with his hair. </p><p>Josh's hands were rough but so soothing at the same time, plenty of hand space to use to manipulate Tyler's messy head of hair.</p><p>"Hey- maybe people will recognize you and they'll do research, help your old music surface. It'd help with the process of getting back where you want to be." Josh thought, looking down at Tyler who had his eyes closed, but listening. "Maybe one day you'll play the Madison Square Garden that they have out on Mars. Wouldn't that be something?"</p><p>"That's the dream of every musician. Maybe one day. I can only dream." He sighed, looking up at Josh.</p><p>"I can imagine you doing it now, sold-out show, everyone screaming your name. I'd still be your biggest fan though." Josh promised.</p><p>
  <em>That sounded perfect to Tyler.</em>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>